eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
History of the Dismal Rage
History The Dismal Rage is an amalgamation of some of the darker religions of Norrath. It was not always this way. In the beginning, The Dismal Rage was comprised of disciples of hate. They were instrumental in the rise of Sir Lucan as supreme commander of Freeport. Unfortunately for them, Sir Lucan was not so appreciative. Sir Lucan rid Freeport, and Norrath, of most of the disciples of the Dismal Rage and destroyed their secret temple. Freeport babble says that Sir Lucan destroyed the Dismal Rage after they bestowed him with great powers to replace those that were stripped from his soul after falling from the grace of the gods of valor and love. No one knows if this is true, but that first incarnation of the Dismal Rage was destroyed. For whatever reason, Sir Lucan kept one member of the Dismal Rage alive. Xelha Nevagon was the only original member of the Dismal Rage left alive. Some believe that Sir Lucan was related to her in some ways and some even believed she was his consort. During this time, Sir Lucan rid Freeport of all religion. Every religious order was forced from Freeport, one way or another. Sir Lucan eventually commanded Xelha to build a new Dismal Rage. This new Dismal Rage would pay homage to gods whose beliefs could be used in Sir Lucan's crusade to become the mightiest ruler on Norrath. Sir Lucan allowed this new church to exist for his own benefit. The Dismal Rage is a dark sinister order of the occult and what most Norrathians would call, dark religions. They worship all evil deities. This order is based on a strict doctrine following something called the Covenant of the Accursed, an ancient tome rumored to have been taken from the Plane of Knowledge or the first city of knowledge called Tanaan. There are 7 primary pantheons represented within this one religious organization. Each pantheon has a high priest that leads its individual flock. These 7 pantheons work together under the single director of the Dismal Rage, an appointed high priestess that must study all pantheons that are praised by the 7 sects. • Plane of Fear / Modinites: This sect pays homage to the pantheons of fear often referred to as the Thulian Gods. The last supreme deity of that pantheon was Cazic-Thule. They are named after the rumored name of the plane of fear, Modinthule. Priests are called Modinites and the sect leader is called a Thulian. • Plane of Hate / Ruuks: This sect pays homage to the gods of the plane of hate. Ruuks are named for a section of the plane of hate rumored to be the spawning pit of all creatures of hate, the Ruuk Abyss. The last known ruler of the pantheon of hate was Innoruuk. Priests are called Ruuks and the sect leader is called a Scornlord. • Plane of War: / Drunds: This sect is the largest within the temple. It pays homage to the pantheons of the plane of war. The last known supreme commander of the gods of war was called Rallos Zek. The priests are called Drunds and the sect leader is called a Vindicator. The Drunds get their name from a fortress of Zek located in the planes called Drunder. Rumor is that the Drunds are in possession of a powerful artifact taken from the planar fortress by adventurers during the Age of Turmoil. The Drunds just recently procurred the artifact during the latter half of the Age of Cataclysms. • Plane of Decay / Toxxulians: Toxxulians are a small sect, but a sect much avoided by the others. They worship the pantheon of the Plane of Decay. The last known ruler of decay was called Bertoxxulous. The sect does not bathe nor wear clean clothes. They prefer to have their garments and bodies wither away over time. Priests are called Toxxulians and the sect leader is called a Detrioxx. • Plane of Ocean / Kedgian: This sect worships the gods of the oceans. They have named themselves after a legendary extinct race of underwater dwellers. This race was said to be the greatest race on Norrath, a race hailing from the Plane of Ocean. The last known ruler of the gods of ocean was called Prexus. Priests of the sect are called Kedgian and the sect leader is called an Autropos. • Plane of Sun or Flame: Corilaxian: This sect worships the pantheon of the Plane of Flame. The last known ruler of that pantheon was called Solusek Ro. This sect is named after the rumored true name of the plane of flame. Priests are called Corilaxian and the sect leader is called a Ro. • Plane of Sky: Dracolyte: This sect worships the pantheon of the Plane of Sky and god of all dragonkind. This is the smallest of the sects not numbering more than 20 in total. They are new to the Dismal Rage and not particularly liked by the other castes. Their tributes to dragonkind are one thing that brings great animosity upon this mysterious caste. Priests are called Dracolytes and the sect leader is called the Scalelord. ---''Source: Post from Tony "Sir Lucan" Garcia, EQII Game Designer on 07/06/2006'' Category:Freeport Lore